The present disclosure relates generally to the field of identify verification, and more specifically to confirming a user's identity during a verification event based on authorized devices.
During a typical financial transaction, the identity of a person is typically assumed based on one device used by the person. However, nowadays, people often have multiple smart devices on their person at all times, such as wearables and cellphones.